If You Can't Stand The Heat
by RyderBPD
Summary: *#6* Flack comes home from a long night's work to find his apartment heating up in more ways than one. Rated M for sex and swearing. PLEASE HEED THE RATING.


**Author's Note:** Okay, so I know I should be working on "Injection Site," but Flack kept nagging me to write this one down. And when that gorgeous mouth and those pretty blue eyes nag, I listen! :)

This story (told from Flack's POV) takes place a couple of months after Inked, making it the 6th in the "Beantown to Big Apple" series. **As usual with me, the M rating is there for a darned good reason.**

Enjoy!

_I am so into you_

_I can't think of nothin' else_

_I am so into you_

_I can't think of nothin' else_

_Thinkin' how it's gonna be_

_Whenever I get you next to me_

_It's gonna be good, don't you know_

_From your head to your toe_

_Gonna love you all over_

_Over and over_

_Me into you, you into me, me into you_

Atlanta Rhythm Section, "So Into You"

(I know this song doesn't sound like much, but check it out. . .it's surprisingly hot and something I figured Flack would like! :) )

**If You Can't Stand the Heat. . . .**

"Gross."

_Damn this heat--I'm fuckin' talkin' to myself here! _I slip off my aviators and walk into the lobby, feeling the white Jeter jersey I pulled on at PD completely plastered to my back. This heat wave's blasted the city hard, so even though it's September the temp's in the 90s. Not to mention the nasty humidity. I feel like I'm drownin' in wet air.

The one nice thing about the heat is that Lizzie's been wearin' a lot less clothes—short shorts that make those gorgeous legs look even longer, little tank tops, stuff like that. And when she looks at me with those green eyes while she's rockin' a towel? I'm screwed.

We've been tradin' off visits every weekend since July. I had to bribe her with the promise of multiple cold showers to get her here this time, though. It's only 75 degrees in that little town she calls a city.

She and I still haven't really figured out just how this whole "us" thing is gonna work. Two cities plus two smartass thirty-somethings equals some complicated shit, so we've just decided to take it slow. For now this weekend thing's all right, but the truth is I gotta have her around more than that. I'm crazy about that stubborn Southie chick.

And talkin' about how to be together is makin' me think real hard about why I'm still doin' what I do. I used to love every second of my job—there was somethin' so satisfying about followin' leads, trackin' a suspect and then finally soakin' up that look on a perp's face when I nailed his ass to the wall.

But then Jess died, and everything changed. I know it's been two years, but things haven't been the same at work since we lost her--brass paired me up with some kid named Rodriguez, and he's smart enough for a third grade. I'll just never trust him the same way I trusted her. I thought I'd always be a cop, but ever since the day I washed her blood off my hands I haven't been sure. Lizzie's forcin' me to take a vacation next month, so maybe the Greek air'll help me make sense of all this. Although right now Antarctica sounds a helluva lot better than anywhere sunny.

As I reach for my apartment key I shake my head and grin, thinkin' about how lucky I am. I accidentally yelled Jess' name during sex with Liz a coupla weeks ago--and while any other woman woulda busted a vein, Lizzie just gave me a hug and told me it was totally normal. Said it was okay to still miss Jess, even after all this time. Somethin' about 'naturally reverting back to my last physical and emotional connection'. . . I think. _I'm just glad she didn't kick my ass._

I grunt wearily and push the door open. It was a long damn shift last night. Two knife fights in Brooklyn meant two dead kids and two more on the loose. For a second I think about Aiden and wish for the millionth time that my favorite CSI was still around. Coulda teased her about the blade-happy punks stickin' each other over there in her borough. _I wonder if Messer's ever gonna tell Lindsay that he and Aid hit it all those years ago. Maybe the family man's just keepin' that memory all to himself. _

Every fan I've got is runnin' full-blast (I keep tellin' myself A/C is for sissies), but the heat still smacks me in the face as I walk in. I barely recognize my dry, scratchy voice as it rings out into the apartment. "Hey baby," I call out. "There a doctor in the house?" My hot redhead must be in the bedroom, 'cause she's nowhere to be seen.

Weirdly enough, a heavily accented answer comes from the kitchen instead of the back of the apartment. "Ovah heah," she says, makin' fun of her Back Bay brogue. I kick off my Pumas, toss my shoulder bag on the couch and walk over to the linoleum. What I see cracks me up at first; Lizzie's got a camping chair parked right in front of a misting fan she picked up at CVS yesterday. I can see an open book from my vantage point over her shoulder—**Applied Criminal Psychology**_. Figures_."Whatcha doin' there, Red?" I say, feelin' like a parent who's caught his kid makin' a mess. The amusement in my voice, though, quickly dies as she gets to her feet and turns around.

My girlfriend is wearing nothin' more than a bra and a very small pair of panties. They're both dark purple, making her pale skin look even more beautiful. They also match the purple stripe of her rainbow tattoo, somethin' that never fails to take my breath away every time I see it. Her bright red hair is in a ponytail, which I figure she did mostly to get it off her neck—but she also knows I love it tied up like that. The mist from the fan is all over her cut body, and right away my brain wonders if she's wet in other places too.

"This is the coolest spot in the apartment," she says, gettin' a teasing look in her eyes.

I shake my head, disagreeing vehemently. "Looks pretty hot to me, Doc." And I mean it. Her full breasts are pushing against the soft-looking fabric of the bra, just beggin' me to put my hands on their curves. And the panties she's got on are those things that aren't briefs but aren't a thong either. . .they're makin' her ass look fantastic. To top it all off, she's running that amazing tongue along a popsicle she musta gotten just before I came home.

Liz flashes me a killer smile and jumps up on the counter, crossing her legs. She's sizin' me up, tryin' to make me crack. I can tell she's undressin' me with her eyes, and I kinda feel like one of the shmucks I had in the box early this mornin'. "Speaking of hot," she says, nodding her chin in my direction, "you look like you've been sweatin' a little. Want one?" She holds the bright orange popsicle up, then sticks it back in her mouth and raises her eyebrows at me.

God, this isn't fair. I'm so damn tired that part of me just wants to strip and fall asleep right here on the kitchen floor. But her pink lips suckin' hard on somethin' shaped like my dick is way too much for this charged-up, overheated cop to handle. I wanna uncross those legs and shove myself between 'em as deep as I can go. And being the brilliant shrink Lizzie is, she knows it.

So I give in to the temptress in front of me and walk over to where she's perched on the counter. I reach out to touch her feet, but she holds up her free palm and says, clucking her tongue, "Uh-uh. No Yankee gear in my Chill Zone." I scoff and cross my arms over my chest. "_Your_ Chill Zone?" I say, pretending to be shocked. "This is my apartment, you Fenway brat. I'll kick you and your tight ass outta here in a second."

She grins at me wickedly and shrugs. "I s'pose you could," she says. "But if you do, the popsicle's the only thing I'll be suckin' on this afternoon."

The woman's gonna be the death of me._ All right, stay cool. _I blow out my cheeks and exhale loudly. "You and your rules, Lizzie. S'just delayin' what you want, y'know." It's only fair that I make her a little uncomfortable, so I fix my eyes on her own as I start slowly unbuttoning the jersey. Once the sticky shirt's off my back and tossed on the floor, I flex my right bicep and run the other hand over the muscle. "Umph," I grunt. "That circuit really got me today."

Although she tries to hide it, Liz's cheeks blush pink. We've lifted together for years, but after we became "us" she made the mistake of tellin' me how much watchin' me work out turns her on. Trying to keep her voice steady, Lizzie pretends to look bored. "Huh. That sucks. What, um, what all'd you do?"

A smirk appears on my face as I celebrate my victory. _I got you now, girl._ I reach down to the bottom of my undershirt and slowly pull the fabric up over my head. "Well, let's see," I begin, rubbing each muscle as I run down the list. "There's the biceps. . . the delts. . .the pecs. . .and of course the abs. Those planks were a bitch." I run my fingers down the sides of my stomach and hook 'em into my jeans, shoving my boxers down just far enough to get her blood goin'. Now it's my turn to raise an eyebrow as I give Lizzie a smug smile. She can't help it—she stares at my hips and bites her tongue. My girl that's so used to bein' in control almost falls off the counter before finally clearing her throat and recovering. Her green eyes narrow as an idea pops into her head. _Uh-oh. _

Liz's long fingers reach over and pick an ice cube out of the full glass of water sitting next to her on the counter. She holds it up and smiles. "Well, D, it looks like you've succeeded in gettin' me all hot and bothered. Time to cool off, doncha think?" Lizzie takes the ice and touches it to her neck, shuddering a little as the cold cube hits her skin. She zigzags it real slow down her chest, stopping between her breasts. I'm forgettin' to breathe at this point, totally transfixed on where that fast-melting piece of frozen water is gonna go next. "Right or left, Detective?" She doesn't wait for me to answer, but instead tosses the cube in the sink and gets a snarky look on her face: "Oh, never mind. You're all tired and sore from your shift and that big workout, aren't ya?"

I can't take the teasing anymore, so I walk over to where she's sitting and grab another ice cube out of the glass. "I'm gettin' a second wind," I state. "Now if ya don't mind, I'm thirsty, so I'm gonna finish what I tried to start earlier." Her breath hitches in her throat as she realizes what's comin' next. She takes one more stab at tryin' to play it cool: "There's water up here if you need a drink."

"This stuff tastes better," I reply, and with that I touch the ice to the bottom of her right shin. She gasps a bit but keeps her eyes open, watchin' me trail the cube all the way up the curves of her long, silky leg. When I get to the outside of her thigh the ice has melted, and so I lean back over to my starting point. I put my tongue to her skin and slowly trace the wet line until my mouth is just below the waistband of her panties. I open my lips wider and kiss the spot deeply, gently squeezing her butt with my hand as I go. "Mmmmhhh," she moans, and I feel my pants get tighter around my cock.

Another ice cube finds its way into my hand, and I start over with her left leg. Soon, though, I get to the point where her thighs are pressed together and stop. "Something wrong?" she manages to ask. "Well, yeah. I can't keep goin' if your legs are crossed." I can tell Lizzie's feelin' good, but I know her. She's not gonna spread herself for me that easily. I turn out to be right as she looks at me expectantly. "So whatcha gonna do about that, Don?"

I grin at her while delivering my response: "Guess I'll just hafta be creative." I put the cube between my teeth and bend my head so that my mouth is just over her crossed quads. Slipping the ice between her thighs, I start pushing it towards her core. When I get a few inches away from Lizzie's panties, I take the cube and gently touch it to her clit. "Oh!" she yelps, surprised. "Too cold for ya, Doc?" I ask. "No--no," she pants. "Still pretty hot up here."

"Hmm," I frown. "Gotta work on that." I go back to her knees, slowly licking the water between her legs and kissing the insides of her thighs. As her fingernails start to rake across the countertop, I finally get what I want. She uncrosses her legs and parts her thighs, then closes her eyes.

I drop to my knees and rub the soft skin leading to her panties. Her thighs are nice and tight from all the weights she does, but they're also shakin' a little bit—and nothin' turns me on more than the knowledge that I'm drivin' this wiseass woman crazy. I get to her hips and grab the top of her underwear, making sure to give her stomach a little scrape with my fingernails. This seems to work, 'cause when I look up at her chest a few seconds later both nipples are hard and stickin' through her bra. Hooking my thumbs into her panties, I start pullin' the smooth satin down. Still keepin' her eyes closed, she lifts her butt off the counter so I can get rid of the only thing left between my mouth and her pussy. Her soaked underwear gets tossed next to the Jeter jersey and I get ready to kiss the lips between her legs.

Lizzie sucks in a sharp breath as my mouth finds her skin again. Her fingers snake around to the back of my neck and try to pull me closer towards her center. But I'm havin' none of it. I'm gonna take my sweet time with this. Planting one long, wet kiss just inside of her left knee, I suck and nip at the skin before finally pulling back and smiling at the red mark I've left behind. Inch by inch, I switch back and forth between her thighs, forcing myself to go slow as she moans quietly. Finally my tongue finds the line where her leg and pelvis meet, and I lick deeply from hipbone all the way down to the very edge of her outer lip. Just as I'm about to touch my mouth to her pussy, though, I bring my head up and say, "Huh. I dunno, Lizzie—you might be right. Maybe I am too tired for this."

Her gorgeous emerald eyes fly open in shock. I know it's cruel, but the horny anger on her face is damn priceless. I'm gonna pay for it, though. "You son of a bitch," she growls, breathing heavily. I wag a finger at her, pretending to scold. "Elizabeth Lynn Ryder! My ma loves you and you know it! How could ya say such a thing about her!?"

"Good point," she pants. "You're just an asshole then." I start to give her a cocky look, but before I can even move she stretches out a foot and strokes me through my jeans. I've been so focused on teasin' her that I haven't even thought about myself. . .so now she's got me right where she wants me. She wraps her legs around my back and pulls me close, then puts her hands on top of my shoulders. Digging her nails into my delts, Liz slowly rakes all the way down my chest, leaning in to lick my nipples before continuing on to my abs. My eyes roll back in my head and I get harder as she rips into my skin. God, it burns--but it feels so fuckin' good.

You'd think at this point that I'd hafta brace my obliques for some serious pain. But as usual, Lizzie stops her abuse and kisses my scars, gently touching her lips to each little mark that damn explosion left behind. S' why I love her, really. The woman can go from she-wolf to schoolgirl and back in five seconds, and if it all works out I'm gonna spend the rest of my life tryin' to keep up.

She proves my point and snaps me outta my philosophizin' by scratching my hips and then suddenly spinning me around. Before I know it, she's got her mouth on my neck and one of her hands is strokin' me through my jeans. "Oh, Christ," I moan. Even through two layers of clothes, those magic fingers are makin' me crazy. She laughs against my neck and warns, "Baby, I'm just gettin' warmed up." She's not the only one--I can feel the blood drainin' outta my head and straight into the tip of my cock, and that combined with the temperature in the apartment is gettin' me hot in a hurry. The back of my neck starts to sweat, and Lizzie uses the sticky trail as an excuse to lick her way up to my left ear. Her teeth, lips and tongue are all gangin' up on me at once, and just when I think it can't get any better she starts grabbin' at my muscles with her free hand. Then the sexiest voice I've ever heard come outta her mouth shoots straight into my ear:

"Ummhh, Don, you're so cut. . .so damn big. You know I love lookin' at your body when I'm on top of you 'cause you're so ripped. . .you know what you make me wanna do?"

Right now if she asks me to run out and buy her a Varitek jersey, I'll seriously consider it. As long as she keeps talkin' like that and strokin' my dick I'll do just about anything. "Whassat?" I manage.

"It makes me wanna push you inside me as far as I can. . . then make you yell. . .and _scream_. . .'till you're beggin' me for more. And then I'm gonna come with you, baby. . . ." She shoves her hand roughly inside my boxers and grabs my shaft, then starts to whimper and moan in my ear like she's havin' an orgasm right behind me: "Oh, D. . .mmmhhhh. . .just like that. . . .Ooohhh, yeah. . . ."

I'm losin' all control over my body here—between her voice, her nails, her tongue and her hands I'm feelin' so damn good. I could just lean back and let her keep pumpin' away between my legs, but I know we're not gonna be satisfied until I'm all the way inside her. So even though it kills me, I try to head her off before I explode: "Lizzie. . .Lizzie, baby, please. . . ."

"Please _what_, Detective?" she demands, laughing cruelly. "Please go get a movie for us to watch tonight? Please get on your knees and suck me dry? You're gonna have to be more specific."

My cock twitches at the mention of a blow job, but then I remember the very wet pussy pressed into my back--and I know I gotta have her _now_. I take her hand out of my pants and kiss her fingers before turnin' around and makin' her mouth mine. We stay locked together like that for a while, tastin' each other's tongues. I pull at her lips with my teeth, then put my hands where they shoulda been a long time ago—over those two big, beautiful breasts bein' offered up to me by her bra. As I rub her hard nipples through the purple fabric, she tries to keep kissing me but breaks away and moans against my lips. The power's swingin' back in my favor now, and so even though I'm still hard as a rock I decide to take advantage of it.

I lean over and take both breasts out of her bra, then push them together roughly. Yanking my mouth from hers I suck, lick, flick and bite both of her nipples until she's almost breathless, panting and crying out how good it feels. "You like that, baby?" I ask, my voice getting an edge to it. "You want some more?" Bein' the stubborn woman she is, Lizzie doesn't answer--she never likes to admit that I can make her beg. "Well, ok then," I say, shrugging. "If you don't want any more a' that, we're just gonna have to test how wet you are instead." I don't wait another second, but take the two longest fingers of my left hand and slip them between her legs. "Oh fuck, D!" Lizzie screams.

She's so wet I forget for a second that I'm 'sposed to be teasin' her. While I go back to laving her breasts with my tongue, I give her pussy everything I can with my fingers, going in and out, up and down. . .I tease circles around her clit with my thumb, which makes her jump a little before sighing and pushing her hips against my hand. When I feel her walls start to shake just a little bit, I stop everything all of a sudden and step back, admiring the sexually frustrated mess I've made. "What seems to be the trouble, Ms. Ryder?" asks the polite beat cop in me.

This time Lizzie doesn't even bother yellin' at me, but instead grabs hold of my belt and whips it outta my jeans, setting it on the counter. Pretty soon her bra, my pants and my boxers have all hit the floor, and before I know it the thing that was holdin' up my pants has now been looped around my back. Lizzie pulls me to her with the black leather strap, looks me in the eye and orders, "Fuck me. _Now_."

I've never needed to be told _that_ twice, so I position Liz on the very edge of the kitchen counter and wrap her slippery thighs around my hips. She leans back a little on her elbows to give me better access, and then I slowly slide in.

_Jesus. _Every time we have sex she just feels better and better to me. Her tight, warm pussy sucks my cock in and doesn't let go. "Ummnnhh," we moan at the same time. She's bitin' her bottom lip a little bit as I thrust deeper—so damn sexy and she doesn't even know it. "Ohhhh, Don," she says in that same husky voice as before. "Oh, baby, you're huge. . .you feel so good inside me. . . ." The tension is startin' to build in my core as she lets out more sighs and moans that drive me nuts. My whole body's on fire and there is no way in hell I'm gonna put out these flames.

Lizzie lays all the way back on the counter and sticks her fingers in the nearby glass of water, then moves them down to her breasts and starts teasin' her nipples. She looks amazing playin' with herself while I'm fuckin' her, and the visual is enough to get me that much closer to release. But I'm a little worried at the same time. "How ya feelin', Red?" I pant, speeding up my thrusts. She licks her own nipples and sighs: "Good. . . .feels so good."

"But?" She's not quite there, and I wanna know what I gotta do to make that body come.

"Mmmmm, I just want you deeper," she gasps. "I want you all the way inside me."

She's right; if I was a coupla inches taller then doin' her on the counter would be perfect. As it is, though, we're kinda at a weird angle. So I pull out and take a seat on the cool kitchen floor, beckoning her over. She gets a hungry look on her face, jumps off the counter and straddles me, slipping my shaft into her pussy as far as it'll go. "Oh, hell yeah. . . ." Lizzie pants. "Fuck yeah." There's no goin' slow this time. My Boston babe is totally in control now, and she starts ridin' me fast and hard. Each thrust into her body feels even better than the last one, and I hear myself start to moan: "Oh Jesus, Lizzie, you feel so good. . .God, baby, I love it when you fuck me."

Lizzie's own moans get deeper as I reach out and put a couple of fingers under her clit. "Oooh yeah. . .just like that. Oh, yes, D. . .oh, that feels so damn good." I sit up and feel her breasts hitting my skin as I say, "C'mon, Lizzie. You know you wanna come for me, sexy." Her eyes flash wildly as she gives a two-word command: "Tell me."

I put my mouth to her ear and whisper: "Feel my cock hard inside you, Lizzie—that's all you, baby. You did that. You and your hot, tight pussy. Now I wanna hear you say my name while I make you scream. I'm gonna make you come so hard you won't know what hit ya. Come on, baby. Come for me."

She moans at my words and starts fucking me even faster. We're both sweatin' like crazy and breathin' hard, lovin' the feel of our bodies smackin' together. I can feel some pre-cum start to spill from my tip, but I can't let go just yet. I'm gonna take her over the edge with me. So I start tryin' to think of how many saves Henrik had last year. . ._2000? 1900? 195— shit, she better come soon. . .I can't hold this much longer! _Finally Lizzie's face changes and she starts to clench around me. Soon the kitchen echoes with our screams goin' back and forth:

"Oh God, Liz, keep goin'. . .keep those hips goin', baby. . . ."

"Oh yeah. . .oh, D, don't stop. . .don't stop, ohhhh! Ohh, God, Don, yes! Harder! Harder!"

"Oh fuck. . .oh shit, I'm gonna come!"

"Ohhhhhhhmygod, I'm coming! I'm coming!"

The pressure in my shaft finally bursts, and I flood into Liz with a wild rush. My brain goes blank for a moment as I feel her body and mine fuse together, and then every muscle I've got relaxes in satisfaction. As I rest my burning back against the linoleum, Lizzie follows me down and lays her head on my heaving chest, her slick thighs still wrapped around my hips. I kiss her forehead and play with her ponytail a little as the two of us enjoy some post-orgasm bliss.

Finally, she pulls her head up from my body and looks at me. Her pale skin is flushed pink in places from our horizontal workout and she's got a big smile on her face. I reach out and stroke her cheek, wonderin' how I got so lucky as to find two incredible women in the same lifetime. Lizzie gives me her all while understandin' that I'll always hafta save a little for Jess, and I adore her for it. "What's up, Doc?" I say, sleepily.

"Well," she begins brightly, "how 'bout one of those cold showers, Detective?"

I laugh a little and roll my eyes.

_The woman's gonna be the death of me. _


End file.
